1. Technical Field
This invention relates to brake notification devices and, more particularly, to a visual air brake notification device positioned within a trailer for notifying a forklift operator whether a trailer's air brakes have been locked prior to entering the trailer from a dock, for example.
2. Prior Art
Trailers and other cargo transportation vehicles are often backed up to docks during loading and unloading operations. A forklift operator drives a forklift vehicle between a warehouse and the trailer by passing through bay doors at the dock. In order to insure the forklift operator can readily and safely move the forklift vehicle back and forth between the trailer and the warehouse, the trailer must be securely parked and in a stationary position. Accordingly, a trailer's air brakes must be locked to ensure the forklift operator can operate in a safe manner.
Unfortunately, forklift operators cannot determine whether a trailer's air brakes have been locked. They must either ask the driver or visually inspect the brakes. This can become a tedious and time consuming task and may not always be performed due to inclement whether conditions or limited knowledge about trailers' air braking systems. The driver is not always available at the time of unloading due to their need for rest or nourishment after a long road trip delivering the goods.
Accordingly, a need remains for a visual air brake notification device positionable within a trailer to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is small in size, highly visible, provides protection, and is easy to use. Such a device provides an easily viewed visual indicator as to whether or not the brakes have been set properly, and thereby can reduce the likelihood of accidents caused by unlocked brakes.